The Sultan's Harem
by persian85033
Summary: Aladdin finds many of his ex girlfriends among Jasmine's servants.
1. Chapter 1

Only six months after Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding, Jasmine's father had passed away.

Now that she found herself being not just sultana, but also valide sultan as well, she would require a bigger household. Usually the women chosen to serve the sultan were women of noble or royal birth. However, Jasmine had broken tradition when her father changed the law and allowed her to marry Aladdin. She decided to break with tradition once more, and would have women from the city. She had never really liked or gotten along with many people of her own social status.

Aladdin who was now sultan, was still unbelieving that he saw Sultan of Agrabah. He had never wanted to be sultan, had never wanted to rule. He didn't know how to rule. He had only wanted to marry Jasmine, who was the woman he loved. Yet now he found himself sultan. It seemed impossible that the sultan had died, and now here he was, not knowing the first thing about ruling. Of course, he knew when he married Jasmine that he would one day be sultan, as she was the sultan's only daughter, a princess of Agrabah. But that had seemed very far away.

He looked up to see Jasmine walk in. He had put his own worries aside, as he knew this was much harder on her than it was on him.

"Aladdin," she said. "I've decided I will have commoners among my household."

In a house in Agrabah, a girl sat staring at the dress she was mending. She had dated a secret agent for a while, but being a secret agent, he said he didn't want to put her at risk, and had broken up. Of course, she understood. After all, going undercover, and catching thieves was risky. Though she wouldn't have cared, but he was so thoughtful of her. She hadn't dated anyone since.

Recently, there had been a celebration in the city. The princess had gotten married. To a commoner as well. That should have her wedding with her secret agent, she thought. She sighed, knowing that wouldn't be.

Of course, with a new sultana, it was obvious that she would want her own household. After all, it was only right, a sultana would require more servants than a princess. Especially as she would also take the position of valide. She had heard that the new sultana chose to be served by commoners. She cheered up. She knew that she could never see her secret agent again, so what would be better than to serve the sultana?

She wasn't the only one who was anxious to serve her sultana, though…


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think it's common for a sultana to be served by commoners, is it?" asked one of Jasmine's handmaidens.

"I don't really want more snobbish and stuck up people." she sighed.

"But won't the sultan want you to be served by people of your own status?"

Jasmine shook her head.

"No. Aladdin said it was all right. I just can't believe Father is gone!"she suddenly cried.

"I am sure the new sultan will rule well."

Jasmine turned away.

"I know Aladdin never wanted to be sultan." she said.

The other suitors she had had, she knew, wanted just that. As the only daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, she was considered the most the most eligible woman in all the seven deserts. After all, her dowry was all of Agrabah itself.

"You're going to be served by commoners because the sultan is a commoner as well?"

Most of the others did not like their sultana's idea.

"No. I just don't want any more of those frivolous and stuck up snobs!" she said. "Besides, the sultan gave his approval."

No one else in the harem seemed too happy.

Upon being chosen, the girls couldn't believe their luck. They had all seen the palace from outside, as it was a scene that dominated the entire city. However, to be inside the palace itself!

It was probably quite well that she hadn't married her secret agent, one thought.

This is all like a dream, thought another.

Genie and Carpet were playing a game of cards when Aladdin walked in. Genie was determined to beat Carpet on this one.

Aladdin did look exhausted.

"It's been such a long day!" he exclaimed. "I never thought just how time consuming and exhausting talking to the ministers and viziers could be!"

He had never attended any of the sultan's audiences while he was engaged, or even after his marriage to Jasmine. It seemed to him that everyone was telling him to do something different. One would say something and argue in its favor, why it was a good idea, that convinced him, however the next one would argue in favor something else, and be so convincing that he didn't know who was right.

Jasmine had only a vague idea, however, she and Aladdin had decided that they would rule together. Something else that was different from the reigns of previous sultans. The sultana belonged in the harem, seldom to be seen. Jasmine had never liked this, as it made her feel like she were trapped. Ever since having been allowed to leave the palace itself, she had no desire to go back and remain in the haremlik.

"Aladdin," she said. "I think that is why you must choose a Royal Vizier."

"A Royal Vizier?" asked Aladdin.

Genie, Carpet and Abu looked up. That always had a negative idea to it, as everyone associated it to Jafar.

"I…" Aladdin began.

"I know when my father ruled, he didn't exactly have the best vizier. However, we could certainly find someone to advise you."

Jasmine herself had always hated Jafar.

"I don't really know."

It did sound like a good idea, of course. Someone to advise him. Yet…

"I think I'd much rather do this myself." said Aladdin, although he wasn't sure.

He didn't really think he could deal with all this business every day.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just can't believe my luck!" exclaimed one of the sultana's new girls, as she looked around the dormitory.

As they were simply the sultana's attendants, they were not allowed private rooms, but slept in a dormitory with the several of the other girls. It was higher than the other serving girls, but still, lower in the harem hierarchy.

"Just look at this place!"

"Why, who knows," said another. "I may just catch the eye of the sultan himself!"

"I wouldn't soar that high if I were you. At least not yet." another warned. "After all, he is just married. It'll take a while before any of us gets a chance."

"And I wouldn't say it within earshot of the sultana, either." cautioned one of the girls who had been the sultana's girls for quite some time now.

They were helping the new girls get settled.

"You'll likely find yourself on the street in no time. If you're lucky. If she's really upset you may find yourself disgraced."

"Oh, but if one was a favorite, there would be nothing the sultana could do, could she?"

"And I don't think it's likely anyone here will get a chance at least not for some time. I've been serving the sultana for years, while she was still princess, and I haven't caught a glimpse of the sultan."

"But that's because he wasn't sultan until a very short while ago."

One of the new girls sighed.

"Well, he may be sultan and all, however, I assure you, he is not much more handsome than my secret agent." she sighed.

Several of the other girls looked up.

"Secret agent?" one asked.

"Of course." she smiled. "I used to date a secret agent."

"Oooohhh!"

"I can't imagine dating an agent!"

"He was pretty weird, though. And mysterious. I'll bet none of you dated anyone as weird or mysterious, either."

"You should know, I used to date the most handsome guy in all Agrabah."

"Oh, really?" they heard a voice from the doorway.

Looking up, they saw the sultana.

"I think you're mistaken," she continued. "because obviously the most handsome is my husband, the sultan."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Jasmine had only heard the last part of the conversation. Looking around, she felt pleased that she had decided to have commoners from the city as her attendants. Perhaps they would not be as dull.

"It does sound like at least everyone here has at least one story to tell." she continued.

"But Your Majesty has had many suitors before you chose your husband."

Jasmine nodded. She really did not want to remember that. She had disliked all those suitors.

Genie was taking notes, as he listened to Razoul's report. Razoul made little effort to disguise how he despised this. Now that Aladdin was sultan, he had to report back to him every day, which obviously, Genie found irritating.

Aladdin listened to Razoul's report. Despite himself, he thought it sounded a bit…inadequate. He himself knew how difficult it could be to get away from the guards at times, but then he had known many hiding places and such around the city. It looked like the guards obviously did not. He wondered if it would be a good idea to tell Razoul, as that would help the royal guards. But then, that would feel as though he were 'betraying' himself.

Razoul finished, and Aladdin gestured that he could go.

"Is that the last one, Genie?" he asked.

"Very last."

"Whew!"

The report from the Head of the Royal Guards was always the last to report at the end of the day. Aladdin thought perhaps it had been left for last because it was the most dull.

Aladdin stood up, and left the throne room, feeling relieved that was over.


	4. Chapter 4

The new girls, along with some of Jasmine's other girls sat or laid on cushions, divans and sofas. Jasmine, of course, sat on the most elegant divan in the room. Many of the eunuchs and some of the serving maids walked around, offering pastries to the girls.

"The sultana has actually held the position of valide, and has occupied the apartments of the valide, almost her whole life." one of the girls was saying.

"I thought the valide was the position held by the sultan's mother."

"Or by his favorite, or the mother of the heir, if the sultan has lost his mother."

"Our current sultan does not have a mother. I heard she died when he was just a kid. And the fact that he's not of royal blood. The sultana's mother also died years ago. The old sultan did have a sister, but she was married off to some prince. Since then, Jasmine Sultan has occupied the position as the Crown of Veiled Heads."

"It seems I have a lot to learn."

The other girl smiled.

"Everyone here starts at the bottom."

"Imagine if I were to rise to valide!"

"That's not impossible. But it's difficult. In order to be valide, your son has to become sultan. And," she looked toward Jasmine. "the sultana looks like she can probably bear plenty of sons."

"She can also bear daughters." argued someone else.

Jasmine wanted the entire harem here this evening, as it was the first evening when all her new girls would be settled in.

"I think it's going to take me forever to learn everyone's name, Sirhane!" she said.

"There should be no one in the harem whose name is unknown to the Crown of Veiled Heads." answered Sirhane, while brushing Jasmine's long, dark hair. "You'll learn them soon enough."

Jasmine turned.

"I heard one of them saying she had dated the handsomest guy in all Agrabah! Can you believe such a thing! The only way for that to even be remotely possible is if she had dated Aladdin before." Jasmine dismissed.

Sirhane thought it would be completely possible if she had dated the sultan before, but decided not to say anything. That would only serve to upset Jasmine, she knew.

"It's certainly unheard of." she said, instead. "Maybe you should ask her to tell you."

Jasmine nodded.

"Someone else dated a secret agent."

"There are no secret agents in Agrabah! Unless you're talking about the royal guards or something!"

Jasmine looked around, looking for the girl she had heard talking about the secret agent, and the supposedly handsomest guy in Agrabah, and gestured to one of her eunuchs to ask them to come and talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sentence?" asked Aladdin.

One of the royal stood before him, bringing a message from the Captain of the Royal Guards.

Aladdin knew that sentencing prisoners was one of his duties as sultan, but he hadn't had to do so yet.

It wasn't the first time Aladdin went to the dungeons in the palace. As a prisoner, and once he'd helped his father escape. However, he'd never gone there, as he was doing so right now.

It wasn't usual for the sultan to go to the dungeons himself. Sultan Hamed had always disliked going there, and the prisoners were usually brought to him in a different room, which was used exclusively for that purpose. Or otherwise, left it up to his vizier, Jafar.

Aladdin followed the guard, leading to a room where Razoul stood, along with some of the other guards, and a boy, not much younger than Aladdin himself in shackles.

"He was caught stealing from one of the market vendors." said Razoul. "It isn't the first time, either. I would suggest sentencing him to at least a year."

"A year? What has he stolen to merit being sentenced for a year?" Aladdin demanded.

"It wasn't the first time he's stolen." repeated Razoul.

"Was he stealing from one of the jewelry vendors?" asked Aladdin.

"The fruit vendors."

"Then I don't think he should be sentenced for that long."

Razoul looked furious, but he didn't dare talk back.

"Hmm, or maybe we could, but I don't think we need to lock him in the dungeon." said Aladdin.

Aladdin gestured that the guards remove the shackles.

"Do you mean he'll go free? Your Majesty?" Razoul added.

"No." said Aladdin. "Obviously, what he did was wrong. However, I think I know a better way."

"Your Majesty, in a situation like this, what is usually done-" began Razoul.

"I know what is usually done, believe it or not." Aladdin cut him off. "But I want to do things differently. And that's how things are going to be done!"


	6. Chapter 6

Aziza and Gulzar found themselves in the valide's apartments. Gulzur had never seen such splendour in her life. In the valide's budoir she thought they could possibly fit thirty dormitories. It was certainly bigger than the courtyard.

"So you said you dated the hottest guy in Agrabah." said Jasmine.

Gulzar nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty. That was months, well, years ago, actually."

"I never dated. I only had a bunch of suitors coming here to the palace. All of them self absorbed, ugh, I don't like to remember it! And you said you had dated a secret agent."

Gulzar nodded.

"Yes. We met in the marketplace."

Jasmine smiled.

"Aladdin and I met in the marketplace as well." she said, remembering.

"How odd. My secret agent was named Aladdin, too!" said Gulzur.

"Oh, really?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes. We broke up because he said he didn't want to endanger my life." she sighed.

"But there are no secret agents in Agrabah!" another girl said.

"I think maybe he must have been one of the royal guards." said Jasmine.

"He wasn't! I swear he was an agent!" Gulzur insisted. "Although he was helping the guards catch a thief when I first met him."

The other girls looked skeptical. Someone turned to someone else and whispered something. The other girl giggled.

"I didn't know Aladdin was such a popular name, though." Aziza spoke up. "My boyfriend was named Aladdin, too."

"And whatever happened to him?"

"Well, we simply split up. I mean, we really weren't meant for one another, you know." she sighed. "But I don't suppose I'll ever see him here, will I?"

"Of course not!" said Sirhane. "Only the sultan is allowed in the palace harem."

Aziza nodded.

"Of course." she said.

Although she had loved Aladdin, Aziza knew that now that she was in the palace harem, she'd never see him again. Besides, she thought, Aladdin and her weren't meant to be together, but now she lived in a palace. As a concubine, and an attendant of the sultana's, but she might be destined for greater things. Aladdin was a commoner, after all, and now she had the opportunity of catching they eye of the sultan himself. The sultan wasn't Aladdin, who she had loved very much, but he was powerful, and if she managed to achieve her goal, she could possibly find herself in the sultana's shoes someday, occupying these rooms.

Gulzur thought of her agent. He'd been a little weird, but perhaps that was why she had fallen in love with him. Sometimes she'd think she wouldn't have minded being in danger if she had stayed with him. Any danger would perhaps be worth it, to be with her brave agent. Or perhaps he may not have felt good enough for her? He'd said when he had broken up with her that he wasn't worthy of her thoughts, yet he had occupied her thoughts ever since.


	7. Chapter 7

Aziza listened amused, along with the others, as Gulzur showed the rest of the harem her collection of taxidermed fruit. It was a part of her personal life, she said.

"Why exactly do you have a collection of taxidermed fruit?" one of the girls asked.

"Each is supposed to represent an evil ex boyfriend of mine." Gulzur answered.

Several girls leaned closer, trying to get a better look.

"Each one reminds of them."

"Which one is supposed to be your secret agent?" asked Aziza.

Gulzur shook her head.

"No, he was not evil. He was simply weird."

Aziza thought that perhaps that was so because this secret agent may have been the only sane guy Gulzur had ever dated. That was why he must have seemed weird to her, she was sure. After all, she herself was convinced that this girl needed help. Someone who imagined they had dated a secret agent and kept a collection of taxidermed fruit to represent old boyfriends certainly did. And judging by the looks on everyone's faces, she knew she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Do you suppose we should tell the sultana?" asked a girl named Belqis asked her in a worried tone.

Aziza shook her head.

"No." she said. "She may be psychotic or something, but I don't think she's dangerous."

Everyone listened, as Gulzur explained which fruit represented each boyfriend of hers, and why it reminded her of them.

"I thought it would be a better idea, instead of sentencing him, to give him a chance, instead." Aladdin was telling Jasmine about the same prisoner Razoul had wanted him to sentence that morning. "So he'll stay here at the palace."

Jasmine nodded.

"I know you never wanted to be sultan." she said. "I know you only did it because you married the only daughter of a sultan."

She sounded almost apologetic.

"It was my own choice." he said.

"If you'd had a choice, you would never have chosen this, would you?"

"I did have a choice. And I chose to marry you."

Although she never shared harem gossip with him, but she always thought life had to be much more boring in the selamlik. Nothing but listening to the guards' reports, endless meeting with dignitaries.

"One of them says she dated a secret agent." Jasmine told him.

"An agent?" he asked.

"Yes! She says she met him in the marketplace when he stopped everyone from stealing her coin purse."

"Has she told you anything else about him?" he asked.

"Not really. She's a little weird. But I don't suppose you're interested in harem gossip."

He looked a bit uncomfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

Aladdin could hardly believe what Jasmine was telling him. A girl named Gulzur, dating a secret agent she had met in the marketplace, who kept a collection of taxidermed fruit. Of course, he knew exactly who that secret agent was. Himself.

He had tried to steal her coin purse one day, seeing how she was so absorbed in a bunch of fabric she was going through. It wasn't the first time he stole someone's coin purse. He would simply loosen the rope and take the purse. One had to be more careful when doing this, and it did take much more skill than any other type of stealing. Not just anyone could do this, and even when one could, one could still be caught.

This had been the case. He had almost succeeded when she turned and spotted him with her coin purse in his hand. He was surprised to see that she thought he had actually wanted to stop anyone from stealing it, but he hadn't given it much thought. After all, if she thought this, it was better for him. They were on her front doorstep, when he heard the familiar voices of the royal guards. He told her not to tell anyone she saw him, and that he'd see her the next day, before he ran off.

The next day, she asked him if he'd caught the thief. What thief? He really had no clue what she was talking about, but apparently, it seemed she had thought that he was helping the guards catch a thief, when he himself was the one they were after. But who cared? He didn't think too much, as they sat down for breakfast.

After breakfast, she said she wanted to show him something. Aladdin thought he knew just what she meant, as she led him to her bedroom, and locked the door. It hadn't been such bad luck when he tried to take her coin purse, and she'd seen him. She turned, opened a cupboard, and took out a bowl of taxidermed fruit, saying this was part of her personal life.

Aladdin felt disappointed, as she showed him. She didn't seem to notice, though. She told him that each fruit represented an evil ex boyfriend of hers. As if he cared. Now was he going to hear about her old boyfriends? If she would just skip that! He was paying little attention to her, as she said that each fruit and explained how she used the fruit instead of voodoo dolls. He then noticed the banana, and asked what happened to it. She said she had wrung it with her bare hands, and then grabbed another one to show him just how. She then said that such a thing wouldn't happen to them because they would be together forever! As if!

As she approached him, Aladdin turned away, saying she shouldn't, because he had dirt all over him. Normally, he would have done the opposite, but now the only thing on his mind was that he should get away. He remembered she had mentioned him being a secret agent, which he obviously wasn't, but used it, telling her that he needed to polish his agent shoes. She then wanted to know if he needed help. Her, asking him if he needed help? The one who needed help was her! He purposely did not tell her where he lived.

Unfortunately, she had found him, anyway. He was surprised when he woke up and saw her there. The only thing on his mind though, was how to get rid of her! He thought quickly, and then patiently explained how he didn't want to endanger her, since, as an agent, she would be in danger from all the undercover missions he would be on. To his relief, she seemed to understand. That was certainly be the last time he ever tried to steal anyone's coin purse.

But it couldn't be possible that this was the same Gulzur, was it? But then how many psychos could there be in Agrabah, thinking they were dating secret agents, and collecting fruit to use as voodoo dolls on their old boyfriends? Could this really be the same one? He kept asking himself this, although there was no doubt in his mind that she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Aladdin sat in the throne room. Before him was the Kisler Aghasi. He had decided that it was simply impossible for Gulzur to stay in the harem, and had summoned the Kisler.

It was the first time the Kisler had been summoned by Sultan Aladdin. He bowed, then the sultan dismissed his pages.

"Your Majesty summoned me?" he asked.

"I've heard some things about one of the sultana's new girls." said Aladdin without preamble.

The Kisler nodded. It was unusual to be summoned because the sultan was interested in one of the girls. No girls except the sultana left the harem. Usually, he himself would go and choose one. Or perhaps the sultan preferred that the Kisler bring him the girls.

"Your Majesty wishes me to bring one of the girls to you? Only one?"

"What I want you to do is to dismiss her. And right away!" said Aladdin.

"Dismiss one of the sultana's girls?"

"Yes. Her name is Gulzur. You should have seen, or at least heard, about her by now! A girl with long, dark hair, green eyes, and you should have heard she keeps some kind of collection of taxidermed fruit."

"And Your Majesty wants her dismissed."

"I think she may be dangerous." Aladdin said. "It doesn't sound like she's exactly sane, does it?"

The Kisler had to agree with that. He didn't like this girl, either. The other girls thought she was pretty amusing, but the same thought had occurred to him.

"How could you have allowed such a girl in the harem?" Aladdin demanded, although he knew the Kisler had no way of knowing that he knew her.

"The sultana allowed it. And I don't suppose she would be too happy if one of her girls was dismissed."

"I think I have a right to dismiss any girls in my own harem." said Aladdin, although he knew that what the Kisler said was true. "And I want this girl out of the palace harem as soon as possible!"

Jasmine would not be too happy.

The Kisler nodded.

"I will see to it right away."

Gulzur was sewing a new gown for the sultana. As she was especially skilled with the needle, had been assigned to work with the sultana's mistress of the robes, and she was especially good at embroidering patterns and other designs on the clothes. The sultana had commented that no one had sewed as well as she did. She looked up as one of the eunuchs approached her. She was to see the Kisler Aghasi at once. Gulzur wondered what the Kisler would want. Perhaps the sultan had spotted her from afar, and she was being summoned to be told that she must prepare herself for the sultan.

Aziza raised her eyebrows, as Gulzur put her work aside, and follow the eunuch. Surely the sultan could not have noticed this girl without noticing her first, she thought angrily.

"You are to gather your clothes and prepare to leave the harem this very evening." the Kisler said to her. "You may take any clothing you like, even the finer ones you received here."

"What?" cried Gulzur. "But why?"

"Because the sultan desires it. You have until this evening." he finished.

Gulzur couldn't believe it. The sultan had asked her to be dismissed, and now she had to leave the harem. Just what had she done? She obviously couldn't stay here, anymore, but she didn't want to leave, either. But how could she stay? She couldn't go out and talk to the sultan to make him change his mind. Then she remembered, the sultana! Surely she could change the sultan's mind. She knew that even though the sultana was the valide, even she could not dismiss an order from the sultan. But she could certainly change his mind! Gulzur lost no time, and made her way to the valide's apartments. She hoped the sultana was there, and not somewhere else.

"Crown of Veiled Heads," she exclaimed. "I have been told that the sultan wants me dismissed!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Just what do you mean by dismissing one of my girls?" Jasmine demanded of the Kislar. "These are _my_ girls! Only _I_ decide who goes and who stays!"

"It was an order from the sultan." he answered.

He had been brought to the royal harem as a page. The old kislar had taken a liking to him, and when he died, the sultana's mother, the then valide, had appointed him in his place. Since then, he had only taken orders from Jasmine, as her father hardly ever ordered anything contradictory to what she did. He felt it not right to be not following her own orders now.

"The sultan wishes it!"

"Oh, does he?" she answered, coolly.

"Your Majesty, Crown of Veiled Heads, I can not dismiss an order from the sultan. He summoned me and gave me the order personally."

"He didn't send a page or one of the valets? He sent for you?"

The Kislar nodded.

"That is so."

Jasmine dismissed that.

"Who cares who he sent, or who he summoned? Aladdin will certainly countermand that order, I assure you! So now go and tell Gulzur to not worry, that she will remain here, in the harem, and I will go talk to Aladdin." she said.

Once she was out of the room, the Kislar frowned. He knew perfectly well why the sultan had wanted to get rid of this girl. Not only was she uncanny, she was downright irritating, the Kislar thought. He had certainly welcomed the opportunity to be rid of her. If the sultan hadn't done something, perhaps he himself would have tried to come up with a reason to get rid of her. He sighed. Apparently, perhaps he may have to resort to just that. Why the sultana wanted her here, he certainly didn't know.

Gulzur sat in the valide's apartments, where Jasmine had told her to wait while she sorted things out. She looked up, and saw the Kislar.

"The sultana has gone to speak to the sultan, and you are to remain here." he said.

Gulzur jumped up.

"Oh, I just knew the valide would sort this whole thing out!" she squealed, and ran past him, almost knocking him over.

The Kislar simply gritted his teeth, and hoped against hope that the sultana would not convince the sultan.

"Aladdin! I want you to tell the Kislar that you changed your mind about dismissing Gulzur!"

"Changed my mind!"

"She came to me nearly in tears, saying the Kislar had told her she was dismissed!"

"Yeah, well, she is!"

"What? She is one of my girls, and only I decide who stays and who goes."

"It's _my_ harem, and I'm the one who decides that!" he said, sounding very unlike himself.

"I never would have thought being sultan would have gone to your head, Aladdin!" she said. "And even so, exactly what interest do you have in the harem?" she suddenly demanded, her eyes flashing.

Aladdin stuttered, thinking what to say.

"You told me about her, and…and I thought she might be dangerous, so-so I decided to have the Kislar get rid of her."

Jasmine scoffed.

"Gulzur is not dangerous. A little weird, well, very weird, actually, but not dangerous!"

Little did she know, thought Aladdin.


End file.
